


tell me what you think

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But It's Consensual too, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pillow humping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: Jongdae walks in on Junmyeon, but decides he can stay and help.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sexual Tensions Jongdae Birthday Round





	tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little different from a ~usual smutty fic, but i hope it lives up to your sexy expectations! and i hope you like it!
> 
> (also thank you to the mods for lovely round of sexy fics involving dae!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

It has been a long day, Jongdae thinks he’s allowed to be a little disappointed when he opens the front door and isn’t instantly smothered in kisses by his boyfriend. Glancing at the clock gives him the answer: it’s 00:34am, no sensible adult would be awake at this time (at least not one like Junmyeon), unless it’s work like Jongdae’s has been.

He considers himself lucky for having mint on him today. He pops the mint into his mouth and calls it brushing, discards his coat and bag on the couch, and heads straight to their bedroom. The door is almost fully closed, which is normal for them (especially Junmyeon, he likes sleeping in complete darkness), so he walks in without suspecting anything.

Junmyeon is naked, a pillow underneath him, grinding against it. He squeaks in surprise, covers himself with the blanket quickly. His reaction scares Jongdae, and he turns around quickly, face burning as he walks out and closes the door behind him.

Jongdae takes a few deep breaths to compose himself on his feet, then presses his ears against the closed door. “Sorry,” He says, loud enough to make sure Junmyeon hears him. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Are you in the mood to join?” Junmyeon asks in return.

“No,” Jongdae says truthfully. “I don’t want to participate physically. I wouldn’t mind watching you, though. You seem to be having fun.”

That earns him a cute, embarrassed laugh from Junmyeon. “I am. You can come and watch, if you want.”

“I’m coming in.” Jongdae announces just because and enters. He finds Junmyeon in a position similar as before, the blanket still covering his lower body, but with his head buried in another pillow. He can’t help the fond chuckle, making Junmyeon whine and wiggle under the blanket. “You’re cute, hyung.”

He sits near Junmyeon’s head, crossing his legs, and keeps his hands in the gap between his thighs.

“Are you using my pillow?”

“We have to wash them tomorrow anyway,” Junmyeon mutters. He lifts his head, turns to look at his boyfriend with a cute frown, says with an even cuter voice. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jongdae reaches out and sweeps Junmyeon’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “You can continue.”

Junmyeon hums, his arms underneath him, and starts humping against the pillow. He leans his forehead against the pillow under his head, his mouth hanging open as low, breathy moans come out.

“Are you always this quiet when you get off?”

“Are you always chatty when you watch someone else get off?” Junmyeon snaps back, but there’s no heat to his words. He groans, mushing his face into the pillow for a second. “It’s a little odd, that’s all.”

“Do you want my help?” Jongdae offers. Junmyeon pauses his movements, looks at him with an eyebrow raised. He shrugs. “I won’t touch you, I’m not in the mood for that, but I can talk.”

“About what?”

“Sexy things,” Jongdae grins. He slides lower, flips to lay on his stomach and rests on his elbows. “You can trust me with this one.”

Junmyeon nods and continues his movements. Jongdae notices that his boyfriend is using two pillows under him, one of his arms at the bottom to push the pillows upwards.

“Does it feel good?”

He nods in response, eyes screwed shut as he tries to focus on what he’s doing.

“It’d feel so much better with two or three bullet vibrators in your hand,” Jongdae brings his arms in front of him, rests his head on his tricep, watching Junmyeon try to go faster. “It’d be softer because of these pillows between them and your cock, but it’d feel amazing even with those there.”

Junmyeon groans happily, moves his legs to kneel on the bed and continues humping.

“You can have those against your cock while you suck someone off,” Jongdae tries to remember what it’s actually like, what Junmyeon enjoys about blowing someone. “Have your lips around their cock while someone else barely touch you. They’d—”

“Why someone else?” Junmyeon wheezes out a laugh. “You’re right here.”

“Not in the mood to be in a sexy thought, either,” Jongdae grins. “Can I continue?”

“Mhm, you’re great at this.”

“They have a hand in your hair, pushing you to take more, and you’re doing that but they’re just too  _ big—” _

“Unrealistic,” Junmyeon interrupts, groaning into the pillow. “I can deepthroat any size.”

“We’re talking about two strangers having sex with you and that’s what is unrealistic?”

Junmyeon looks at him with an adorable smile. “My bad. Continue.”

“You’ve been at it for an hour now, trying to make them come and trying to get yourself off too, but it’s just not enough. They want you to move faster and choke on their dick and make you gag. The pillows are finally gone, and a lubed hand takes your cock.”

“Fuck, I wanna do that instead of this,” Junmyeon starts moving faster than before, moaning more openly than before. “Holy shit. Where are we doing this?”

“Hm, maybe at a random office, the ones which are weirdly clean for some reason.”

Junmyeon groans in appreciation.

“They’re finally touching your cock, but it’s neither fast nor the grip is tight enough.”

“I wanna come, Jongdae,” Junmyeon whines. “Stop dragging it.”

“They tighten their grip abruptly, halfway through a single jerk, and now it’s too fast and too tight, and it’s all just too much.”

That gets Junmyeon going. His movements are urgent, hips moving as fast as he can, and his mouth opens and closes as he whines in the back of his throat. Jongdae knows he can stop here, but it’s not fun to do that.

“So you’re begging them to give you a breather, and they do stop but the lack of touch is annoying.”

“Of course it’s annoying.” Junmyeon mutters.

“And you ask them to continue again, with the same grip and the same pace, to not stop until you’re shaking like a leaf. They’re like, ‘Really, Junmyeon?’ like they don’t believe you, and you say—”

_ “Yes,” _ Junmyeon pants. “Fuck, I’d beg all over again if they wanted.”

Jongdae can tell Junmyeon is close. He watches Junmyeon’s expressions change with a fond smile on his face. It’s probably silly but he feels a little in love watching Junmyeon get himself off with two pillows between his body and the bed. He’s also a little proud for knowing (remembering, actually, one of those hundreds) sex fantasies. And for helping him get off with his words alone.

“They’d go on and on with your cock, won’t stop jerking you off.”

Junmyeon orgasms with a tiny moan, his body shaking, especially his shoulders. He breathes heavily as he waits for the shock-like sensation to pass, then drops onto the pillows, his arms on either side of his body.

“They’d keep touching you, waiting for you to move away from the stimulation.”

It makes Junmyeon gasp a little, then roll his hips against the pillow once more. They stay like that in silence, until Jongdae pushes himself on his elbows once again. “Is it a weird time to tell you I love you?”

“No,” Junmyeon laughs, leans towards him. “I love you too.”

Jongdae leans in and kisses Junmyeon on the lips, then caresses his sweaty cheek. “I liked doing this.”

“You’d make a great erotica writer, Jongdae.”

“I know,” Jongdae beams. “But the world isn’t ready for my eroticism.”


End file.
